The Two Guys In Apartment 3A
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: What if Penny and Berndete meet the people who lives in apartment 3A and feel in love with them. How is Lenard and Howard gonna like it. One Shot


**Hey Black here I was watching Big Bang Theory so I've figured why not write a story with Ryan as the guy who lived in apartment 3A with his roommate Charlie just below where Sheldon and Lenard live.**

 **I don't own Big Bang Theory**

It was a normal peaceful day in Pasadena California were we find our two favorite blondes who were walking down stairs to meet up with their friend Amy at the mall. On the way down the stairs they noticed two handsome guys coming out of apartment 3A.

One of the guys had raven black hair, azure blue eyes, a black sleeveless hoodie over a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, black trainers, and a necklace with a dragon around his neck. The other guy had brunette hair, green emblem eyes, a white hoodie over a black T-shirt, fated blue jeans, black boots, and a necklace that had a hydra on it. The girls listened in on their conversation. "I keep telling you Ryan that I'm the master of the mind of women." The brunette said to the raven haired guy who is now known as Ryan who shakes his head. "For the billionth time Charlie you don't know the mind of a woman tho that may explain a lot about you." Ryan said smirking to the brunette who is now known as Charlie. Charlie growled hating when someone brings up his sexuality don't get him wrong he does find some guys good looking but he prefer girls any day. "Oh shut up dude at least I can get a girlfriend unlike you." Charlie said grinning away like an idiot. "Yeah keep telling yourself that after all I do pity any girl that gets STD's from your sorry ass." Ryan said as he did a 1 point for him 0 for Charlie. "Whatever bye the way how are things going at work?" Charlie asked his best friend who leaned against the door frame. "So far so good I guess it's has somewhat better pay than our old jobs." Ryan said as they didn't noticed that they were being spied on by the two blondes. "True that my friend at least we don't have anything shooting at our ass's anymore." Charlie said as Ryan put a hand on his shoulder telling him to keep quiet. The two guys walked over to the stair case and saw our two blondes smiling and waving at them sheepishly. "Do you two mind me asking why you were ears dropping on our conversation just now?" Ryan asked to two blondes as they were now in front of the two guys apartment. "Yeah sorry about that we didn't mean to ears drop on your conversation honestly." The short blonde said in a squeaky small voice. "It's fine we're just surprised is all I mean we aren't very talkative like most days like this usually we just go to work, come home, eat, shower, then sleep." Charlie said as he checked out the shorter blonde who was toiling a piece of hair with her finger. "Anywho I'm Ryan Black nice to meet you miss." Ryan said as he held out his hand to the girls. "Nice to meet you Ryan I'm Penny and this is Bernadette." The tall blonde now known to as Penny who shook Ryan's hand. "Well I'm Charlie Smith unlike my slightly good looking friend it's nice to meet you." Charlie said as he and Bernadette shook hands. "So where were you beautiful girls be heading to?" Charlie said trying to flirt with one of the girls. "Where heading to the mall to meet up with a friend of ours Amy." Penny said not paying attention to Charlie but to his friend Ryan who had a board look in his eyes.

"With breaking news I'm Tod Whole." Tod said as the two boys and two girls walked into the boys apartment to see the news. "We see that a big wreak was taken place cause of some drunk and pot smoking idiots, luckily that no one was injured or dead this is Tod Whole with the news." Tod said as Charlie turned the tv off. "Well there goes the idea to the mall out of the equation huh." Charlie said as the girls got a good look at the boys apartment. A black corner couch, a center table walnut, a rugged floor mat that looked really soft under the couch and table, a 100 inch plasma tv that was hanging on the wall, a grey tv stand underneath said hanging tv, Xbox One, PS4, Blu-ray player, metal and steel Industrial Vintage rustic end-side table-stand with shelf on both sides of the couch, a bookshelf that had books, movies, and video games, two desk, the kitchen had a island in the kitchen, and the usual stuff in the kitchen, in the back near the windows was a dinner table for eight people just in case.

"Wow nice place." Penny said as everyone sat down on the couch. "Thank you truth be told we can do about the people upstairs cause I swear that we can hear them from under arguing over stupid shit." Ryan said to the two attractive blondes who looked at each other that didn't get unnoticed by the boys. "Let me guess you know them or something?" Charlie asked as they nods their heads to him. "Yeah Sheldon and Lenard are always fighting, the reason we know them is because I live across from them and dated Lenard while Bernadette dated I guess you could say friend name Howard both of them cheated on us for some fuzzy." Penny said as Ryan pulled her up to his side to comfort her while Charlie did the same thing to Bernadette. "I'm sorry to hear that to me it's their lost two beautiful woman such as yourselfs." Charlie said as the girls pulled away away from the boys to look at them in the eyes only to see love and concern from them.

The two boys were a little scared that they might of scared them off. "Thank you no one has ever told us that before." Bernadette said as she and Penny cried into the boys embrace. The two boys wrapped their arms around the two girls to let them cry it out. Not 2 hours later the girls fell asleep feeling safe in their new friends gentle embrace. The two boys picked up the girls and took them to their rooms so that they could rest in their beds while the boys took the couch.

 **The Next Morning**

By the time the girls woke up the boys were already up and making breakfast for all four of them. The girls got a good laugh when they saw their aprons. Ryan was wearing a white apron that said "Kiss The King of Cooking", while Charlie's said "Come and Get Some Loving Food After You Kiss The Cook" making both boys blush. After eating breakfast they walked the girls to Penny's apartment. When they got their they noticed two guys standing in front of Penny's apartment glaring at the two boys. Bernadette spoke first. "Howard, Lenard what are you doing here?" Bernadette asked the two who had that puppy dogs eyes look they disgust the two guys. "We wanted to tell you that we are sorry for cheating on you and to see if you were willing to take us back." Howard said as he gave her a creepy smile along with Lenard who had a sick twisted grin. "How about no disgusting excuse of a little boy." Charlie said as he and Ryan got in front of the girls don't get them wrong they know that they can take care of themselves but hey they were helping a friend nothing else noticing more. Howard and Lenard looked frightened by the looks they were getting off. "You know little boys like you make me sick to my stomach for acting like two injured puppies who were abused by someone." Ryan said as they glared at them with venom. "But to try and guilt trip girls to get your way makes us guys look bad." Charlie said with venom in his voice as the two boys started shaking violently in fear. "Now hears what your gonna do your gonna leave these two lovely ladies alone in the meantime get a good look at how pathetic lives you have and get lost." Ryan said with equal amount of venom in his voice. Howard and Lenard nodded and left to the apartment across from Penny's. After calming down the two girls hugged them. "Thank you so much for sticking up for us!" Penny said as Bernadette did the same to Charlie. The two boys hugged them back. "Your welcome now if they give you any trouble you know where to find us." Ryan said as they let go of each other. Penny and Bernadette went inside the apartment once the door closed the boys left back to their apartment to relax for the day.

 **4 Years Later**

After 4 years they were still sitting in their apartment until they heard the knock from the door. Ryan who was closest to the door opened it to reveal Penny Black and Bernadette Smith yeah you guessed it they are married to them after a month of getting to know each other they started dating and then 2 years later married. The girls came inside their apartment to set the glories on the table. The girls have something behind their backs for their husbands. After putting everything away they handed a box that they hid behind their backs. When they opened the boxes they were holding a pregnancy test that was positive causing the boys to jump up and spin their wives around the apartment for a few seconds not to make them sick. The girls had to wack them on the head to make sure that they wouldn't go outside and to the world that they were gonna be dads ( **A/N: I would of done the same you know yelling that I'm gonna be a dad that is** ). The girls called Amy and told her the good news but told her not to tell the boys except Raj but tell him to keep it a secret. Penny didn't want to call her family for many obvious reasons witch Ryan accepted with no trouble or arguments from that. Bernadette told her father who jumped up in static happy for his daughter. Amy and Raj came to the apartment to congratulate them and told them that she was pregnant too. Raj walked over and talked to Ryan and Charlie about something that happened. Apparently Lenard, Howard, and Sheldon got into trouble for destroying a lab and were about to frame him, so he over heard it and called the police on them causing them to go to jail and need him to bail them out. The three boys got along pretty well over the last 3 1/2 years since they meet. Ryan and Charlie would help him get a girlfriend and soon to be wife but Raj kept messing up so the guys had given Raji multiple advice on how to get a girlfriend. After a month went by of teaching he finally found the girl of his dreams who was perfect for him. Her name was Lawshana she kept him inline and have him grown a spine. Thought truth be told Ryan and Charlie pretty much set them up and told Raji years later. They told Raj that it was his diction if he wants to bail the so called friends then they would help him.

Amy on the other hand was a different story and explained that her whining big baby of an ex boyfriend broke up with her for petty reasons. Amy called Penny and Bernadette to tell them what happened so with one look Ryan and Charlie invited Amy to their apartment. It was a long night for all of them so since both Ryan and Charlie hate seeing a girl cry even if they don't know her they are willing to help her. Ryan and Charlie left the apartment with masks on and dragged the poor fool that made Amy cry out of his apartment kicking and screaming like a little kid not getting his way and throw him out of the apartment building handcuffed to a metal pole. Since then Amy saw Ryan and Charlie as older brothers witch was fine for them since they never had any siblings other then each other. After a few months they asked her to meet a friend of theirs that they worked with named James. They hit it off like bees to honey and that was 3 years ago now she's married and pregnant to boot and saying that means a lot coming from them. Life was good to them.

 **Okay that's a rap people I hoped that you enjoyed it I may have to come back to this story and tinker with it a bit. Any who this is Blackis out peace.**


End file.
